I Miss You
by Nao Hiragi
Summary: This story is about you... who i loved so much


Disclaimer : The Author of Aldnoah Zero, Gen Urobuchi

Cast : Inaho Kaizuka & Slaine Troyard

 **"This fic is BL story, if you don't like story about BL, Yaoi, etc please kindly ignore this one, thank you"- Author**

Alarm membangunkanku yang masih ingin bermimpi, cahaya matahari mulai mengintip dari balik celah jendela gorden yang menutupi jendela kamar. Aku membalikkan posisi tubuhku, aku menyadari sesuatu, seseorang yang biasanya ada disampingku kini tidak ada di sampingku. Aku bangun dan mencari sosok yang biasanya tidur disamping ku. Aku membuka ruang kerja yang berada tepat disebelah kamar. "Inaho…" bisikku. Sosok yang kucari sedang tertidur di tumpukkan berkas-berkas di meja. Kepalanya terkulai lemah, matanya terlihat lelah. Aku menghampirinya dan mengusap pelan kepalanya. Sosok itu terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku membangunkannya pelan agar dia pindah ke tempat tidurnya. "Inaho…bangunlah, kau harus istirahat dengan benar." Tapi sosok itu masih tetap tertidur pulas. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkannya, wajah kelelahan itu mengalahkan ku.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal ?" ucap Inaho, aku menuangkan susu ke gelasnya dan membiarkan dia memakan sarapannya dulu sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah dia memakan roti dan meminum susunya aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau kelihatan lelah, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, kelihatannya kau sangat sibuk ya ?" ucapku. Inaho menghela nafas dan memijit sedikit pelipisnya. Aku bangkit dan membereskan sisa sarapan kami. " Kau sendiri juga sibuk kan Kou, jangan pikirkan aku dulu, selesaikan urusanmu dulu." Aku menghentikan pekerjaan ku dan duduk disampingnya. "Aku sibuk, aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak pernah sibuk untuk memperhatikanmu, se sibuk apapun aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus apa, aku hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu nyaman dan tidak merasakan lelahmu, tapi mungkin itu tidak cukup" ucapku lirih, aku memalingkan wajahku dan aku bangkit dari dudukku dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin bercerita."

Sudah pukul 12 malam dan Inaho belum kembali dari pekerjaannya, dia tidak mengirimi ku pesan atau meneleponku, aku mulai khawatir. Aku berusah menghubungi teman-temannya tapi tak ada jawaban, "Inaho… kau dimana ?" ponselnya tidak aktif. Inaho memang ceroboh, dia selalu lupa mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya. Aku duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepala ku. Belakangan kami terlalu sibuk, padahal tujuan kami tinggal bersama agar kami bisa saling memperhatikan, tapi nyata nya kami terlalu sibuk dengan kesibukan kami sehingga kami jarang berkomunikasi walaupun kami tinggal satu atap. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahku, begitupun dia dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan dia tidak punya waktu di akhir pekan hanya untuk sekedar menemaniku berbelanja.

Aku terbangun karena kepala ku terasa berat, mungkin ini karena aku kurang tidur semalam. Rasanya tubuhku seperti ada yang melilit, aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku berusaha bergerak kesamping, aku terkejut mendapati ada seseorang di hadapanku, aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat wajah dari sosok disampingku, aku tersenyum kecil. "Orenji…" bisikku. Matanya terbuka dan menatapku, dia mencium keningku. Aku hanya diam dan merasakan hangatnya sapaan selamat pagiku. "Kou, aku merindukanmu…" Inaho mengeratkan pelukannya pada ku, aku hanya membiarkannya dan membalas pelukannya, aku rindu… aku rindu harum tubuhnya, aku rindu pelukannya yang hangat dan menenangkan, aku merindukannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu…"

Inaho menatapku, matanya seperti menyiratkan kesedihan. "Kou, maafkan aku belakangan aku terlalu sibuk, aku juga tidak ingin mengganggumu, kau terlihat tidak bisa diganggu, aku tidak tega menyita waktu istirahatmu." Aku mengusap pipinya, lembut. " Kalau aku sibuk, aku tidak akan bisa membuatkanmu sarapan…kau tahu ? kalau kau mengganggu ku itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku masih punya kehidupan lain selain kesibukanku, jadi ganggu lah aku supaya aku sadar, aku punya kau untuk aku perhatikan. Kau tahu aku sedih karena kau tidak bisa di ganggu." Ucapku sambil memukul pelan dadanya. Dia tersenyum padaku, "management waktumu sangat baik sampai-sampai kau bisa istirahat, mungkin aku harus banyak belajar darimu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Kita perlu liburan, ayo kita liburan" ucap Inaho tiba-tiba, aku mencubit pipinya, "Aku akan ujian bulan depan, jadi tunda liburannya sampai aku selesai ujian." Ucapku, dia menarik jari-jariku yang mencubit pipinya, dia menggenggam jariku dan menciumnya. "Baiklah, selesai ujian kita akan pergi berlibur, tapi sekarang aku juga ingin berlibur, di sofa ini… bersama mu." Inaho mengeratkan lagi pelukannya padaku. Aku hanya membiarkannya memelukku. Dia menatapku, tatapannya menyiratkan dia akan melakukan sesuatu padaku, bibirnya mulai menyentuh pelan bibirku… sampai suara ponsel membatalkan niatnya, dia meraih ponselnya dan melihatnya. "Calm…biarkan aku berlibur sebentar." Dia mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke atas meja, "Siapa ?" tanyaku. "Tidak penting, sampai mana kita tadi…?" tanyanya, aku hanya tersenyum dan berbisik. "Sampai kau hampir menciumku." Inaho mencubit pipiku dan kali ini bibirnya menyentuh bibirku sepenuhnya. Aku rindu…aku rindu ciuman ini, aku rindu manis bibirnya. "Kou, aku rindu padamu." Bisiknya.

 **"Hello everyone, it's been a while since my last fic, i'm so sorry for the super late update, because i have a lot of things to do. I'm very busy with my job and my study. I can't promise next year i'll be productive because idk i lost some feeling to make fanfiction, but if i have a free time i'll write a little. Hope you guys always in happiness and Happy New Year for you guys."**


End file.
